


Way Back Home

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: Hindi fan si Seungkwan ng absolution.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Way Back Home

Hindi ako kailan man naging fan ng absolution. Kaya kahit pari ang kumupkop sa'kin, nagpalaki, nagbihis, nagpaaral, hindi na talaga ako sumabak sa confession. Siguro noong bata lang. Noong mga panahong wala pa akong muwang at baka binibribe pa na bibigyan ng pagkain kapag umamin sa mga kasalanang nagawa kay Father.

O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of Thy grace to sin no more and to avoid the near occasion of sin. Amen.

Nag-riring pa rin yung prayer after confession sa utak ko. Bukod sa Now I lay me down to sleep prayer, yan talaga yung dasal na nakabisado ko by heart. Nawala ako sa train of thoughts ko nang kumalabog ang pinto sa aking gilid. Lumabas mula sa guidance office si Father Bumzu, ang guidance counselor namin, at ang kaklase kong si Moonbin na may nakapasak pa ring bulak sa ilong dahil hindi tumitigil ang pagdugo, matapos kong sapakin.

"Maraming salamat sa konsiderasyon Mrs. Lee. Sisiguraduhin kong hindi na mauulit ito." malumanay na sabi ni Father sa aming counselor. tumingin nang bahagya sa akin si Mrs. Lim at tila ako gustong irapan. Palibhasa kaibigan niya yung nanay ni Moonbin, na masama naman ang tingin sa akin. Narito pala ito? 

Panigurado, kung hindi si father ang guardian ko, baka nasuspend na ko ng isang linggo. "Seungkwan, tara na?" Hinitay kong makalapit sa akin si Father, at bago pa ako tuluyang makatalikod, nakita kong umirap na si Mrs. Lee. Plastik! Sya dapat yung tipo na mga nagcoconfess, eh. Sya dsapat yung may highest desire sa absolution. Baka sakaling i-bless pa siya ni Lord at biglang bigyan ng nobyo.

"Kailangan ko malaman ang totoong nangyari, anak." Ayan na nga. Confession na naman.

"Hindi mo kailangan sabihin ang totoo na parang nagcoconfess ka sa akin bilang isang pari. Kailangan ko malaman ang totoo bilang ama mo." Napabuntong-hininga ako ng malalim. Pati si Haru na pinaka bata sa mga kasama namin sa hospicio-tatlong taong gulang, nakaupo sa gilid ni father-ay nag-aabang sa aking sasabihin.

"Yung totoo raw, Kwan." Mahaderang bata to? Hilig makisabat talaga.

"Kuya Seungkwan, Haru." Ngumiti naman sya kay Father. Akala mo cute?!

"Yung totoo raw, Kuya Seungkwan." Pilosopang bata! Tumikhim na si Father kaya nawalan na ko ng choice at nagsalita.

"Sinabihan po kasi akong putok sa buho." Katahimikan... masyado bang mababaw na rason para manapak ng isang tao yon? Hindi naman ata? Syemnpre as someone na ulila talaga at lumaki sa ampunan, masakit yon sa loob no!

"Alam ko naman hong mali, Father. Pero hindi po ako mag-sosorry. Kasi nasaktan talaga ako sa sinabi ni Moonbin. Ulila lang ako, pero hindi ako putok sa buho. Kahit si Hesus nga, mayroong Mama Mary at Joseph kahit hindi naman sila nagtalik?" Natawa ako sa naisip, pero syempre seryoso pa rin. Napapahawak na kasi sa sentido si Father.

In conclusion, hindi naman ako napagalitan. Sinabihan lang na wag na uulitin dahil masama ang manakit ng kapwa. Gusto ko sana ikatwiran na hindi naman ako ang magiging dahilan kung bat ako mananakit. Sana nga ay pinapagalitan si Moonbin ngayon, pero I wish! Kunsintidor ang mama nun eh.

Pagakatapos makipag-usap kay father ay umalis ako papuntang bayan ng Santa Catalina. Mamamalengke na lang ako ng panghapunan kesa magmukmok. Ang aga ko kasing pinauwi dahil nga ron sa insidente. Nakasuot pa rin ako ng school uniform. Yung medyas ko, nadumihan na. Kasalanan talaga to nung kaklase kong bully. Lalaban pa sya, ih! Naapakan pa tuloy ako bago sya bumagsak sa semento.

Tahimik akong naglalakad sa gilid ng kalsada, nang may isang magarang kotse ang unti unting tumigil sa tapat ko. Nagbaba ng salamin ang nagddrive at nagsalita, "Hello, malapit na ba kami sa simbahan ng Santa Catalina?" Ngumiti naman ako sa lalaki at sumagot. "Opo. Isang diretso na lang po." Nagpasalamat naman yung driver at tuluyan nang umalis. Naks! Feeling ko another sponsor na naman yun sa hospicio. madalas kasi kaming makatanggap ng bisita talaga. madalas, yung mga may-ari ng iba't ibang kompanya, pero si Father lang naman ang kumakausap.

"Oh? Bat nagawi ka rine, Kwannie? Nasaan ang kaibigan mo?" Si Mama Kim.

"Hello, ma!" Nag-bless ako sa kanya at naupo sa silya sa tapat ng pwesto nya sa palengke kung saan sila nagtitinda ng bigas. Yung anak nya namang si Mingyu ang hinahanap nya.

"Naguidance ho ako, eh. Pinauwi ako kaagad." Hahanapin ako nun ni Gyu panigurado. Pero sa dami ng tsismosa sa school namin, for sure nalaman na non na napauwi ako. Sa gitna kasi ng klase nangyari yung pananapak ko kay Bin e.

"Anong sabi mo? Guidance ba kamo?!" Tumaas yung boses ni Mama Kim na pati yung nagbabantay sa kabilang tindahan e napatingin sa amin.

"Mama naman, eh! Kailangan talaga sumisigaw?" Nganong batukan ako niya dahil sa sagot ko. Aray ko po.

"Abat bakit hinde? Pangatlo mo na to sa isang buwan ah? Una yung anak ni Ka Dolor, tapos anak ni Ka Letty, sino naman ngayon?" Uulitin ko, hindi ako ang nanguna sa mga tagpong iyon. Lahat sila, walang ginawa kundi asarin ako. Sabi ni Mother Bae sa hospicio, kapag ginagawan ka ng masama, matuto kang lumaban dahil hindi lahat titiklop sa kabaitan mo. Syempre taliwas sa utos ni Father, pero sino ba naman ako para hindi pumatol? Pinatapatawad naman ako ni Father palagi. Kasi syempre mahihiya yun kay Lord. 

"Si Moonbin po. Yung anak ni Mrs. Lee." Kumuha ako ng butil ng bigas sa katabing lagayan, at maliliit na nginatngat. Ang Mama Kim naman ay hinampas ako ng pamaypay sa balikat kaya napangiwi ako sa gulat.

"Itong batang are naman ah! Napaka mapagpatol?! Aba Seungkwan! Tigilan mo yang pakikipag away. Kababata ay puro panununtok ang alam? Sinabihan ka na naman bang putok sa buho? Dibat sinabi ko nang wag mapikon dahil hindi naman totoo? Walang alam ang mga batang iyon na hulog ka ng langit sa amin aba!" Napangiti naman ako sa tinuran ni Mama Kim.

Kwento kasi nya sakin, noong mga panahong palubog na ang negosyo nila, nagdasal sya sa simbahan ng Santa Catalina para humingi ng tulong. Tapos paglabas nya ng simbahan, naroon ako… sa pintuan ng simbahan, umiiyak. Sya ang nakakita sa akin at ibinigay kay Father. Simula raw noon, milagrong nakabangon sila bigla. Isang taon na rin non si Mingyu. Mukhang laging galit lamang yang si Mama Kim, pero alam kong mahal ako nyan. Kung pwede nga lang nila ako ampunin, ginawa na nila. Solong anak kasi si Gyu kaya ako lang talaga tinuturing nyang kapatid. Aba dapat lang!

Napapasarap na ang kwentuhan namin nang biglang nakaramdam ako ng batok sa ulo ko.

"Aray naman?" Sabi na eh! Si tangkad yon!

"Kagaleng mo rin, ano? Guidance pa more! Napakabasagulero areng anak mo mama!" Mag-nanay talaga tong dalawang to! Hilig ako pagtulungan ay!

"Nagsalita ang hindi basagulero! Ibaba mo nga yang manggas ng uniporme mo aba! Tila ka siga dyan sa may kanto." Umirap ang Mingyu pero nagmano rin kay Mama Kim. Ganyan lang yan sila, pero mahal nila isa't isa.

"Akin na yang bag mo at samahan mong mamalengke yang si Kwan. Wag mo nang pagalitan at nagawa ko na." Ngumiti naman ako ng pagkalapad at umangkla sa braso nya bago tuluyang nagpaalam at namili sa looban ng palengke.

Mukhang nawala naman na sa isip ni Gyu yung nangyari sa akin dahil maayos naman kaming nakapamalengke. Namili kami ng baboy tsaka gulay kasi nilaga ang ihahapunan.

Halos alas sais na rin nang makabalik kami sa hospicio, na kung hindi ko pa nasasabi ng maayos, ay nasa likod lang ng simabahang bayan.

"Oh. Narito pa rin sila?" Medyo gulat kong sabi nang makita sa parking ng hospicio iyung parehong sasakyan na nakabatian ko kanina.

"Sinong narito?" Tanong naman ni tangkad sa aking tabi. Sumama sya dahil dito na rin sya maghahapunan.

"Yang magarang sasakyan. Nakasalubong ko yan papuntang bayan kanina. Kako baka mga sponsor na interesado sa hospicio." Tuloy-tuloy kaming pumasok sa dirty kitchen sa gilid ng ampunan.

"Naks naman! Sagana ulit ang pamilya natin nito pag nagkataon." Totoo naman yon. Kasi malaking bagay talaga ang mga sponsor kagaya nila. Nakakapag-aral yung mga bata, tapos ay hindi pa kami nagugutom dahil lumalaki ang budget ng pagkain, habang lumalaki din sa populasyon namin.

"Nandiyan ka na pala, Kwan!" Ani Ate Joy, isa sa pinaka matanda sa ampunan. Bente kuwatro na si Ate Joy. Nagttrabaho sya bilang accounting assistant sa factory sa katabing bayan. Kung tutuusin, pwede na syang bumukod e. Pero pinili nyang hindi na lang. Hindi naman kasi sya pinapaalis. Minsan nga naiisip ko, tatanda na lang ba syang hindi nakikilala ang magulang nya? O ittry man lang ba nyang hanapin? 

"Hanap ka ni Father dun sa may salas. Akin na yang mga pinamili nyo at magluluto na ako." Nagkatinginan kami ni Gyu sa sinabi ni Ate Joy pero nagkabit balikat lang ang kaibigan ko.

Sa malawak na receiving area ng hospicio, naron si Father Bumzu, Sister Yoona—na aming mayora sa hosipicio, mag-asawa, at isang binata. Nang makapasok ng tuluyan, nagtama ang mata namin ng babae. Bigla itong umiyak na tahimik na sya namang niyakap mg marahil ay asawa.

"Magandang gabi po." Sabay naming bati ni Mingyu at tumungo sa mga bisita. Nilapitan muna namin si Father at Sister tsaka nagmano. Naupo kami sa sofa katabi ni Sister Yoona, na salungat naman sa mga bisita. Ngumiti naman ako ng maliit sa kanila at kumaway. Nakatingin kasi sila sakin e. Lumalabas ang pagiging people person ko.

"Seungkwan." Tawag-pansin ng matandang pari sa akin.

"Po?" Hindi man halata, pero naaanxious talaga ako ng sobra. Ang tahimik nilang lahat bakit ganon?! 

"This is Lucas and Agatha Boo." Pagpapakilala nya sa mag-asawa. "And their eldest son Jeonghan." Ang pabitin naman?!

Nag-aantay pa ko ng sasabihin ni Father nang biglang tumayo ang babae at lumuhod sa harap ko. "My baby," mahinang sambit nito. Bumundol ang kaba sa dibdib ko nang marinig ang sinabi nya. Walang anu ano'y niyakap nya ako ng mhigpit at humagulgol. 

"Pamilya mo sila, Kwannie. Ang totoo mong mga magulang at kapatid." Katahimikan. Matapos ang pagsinghap ni Mingyu sa gilid ko, at paghagulgol ng sinasabi nyang aking tunay na ina, katahimikan.

Kung nasa teleserye siguro kami, kagaya nang madalas na nangyayari, baka umiyak na rin ako. But don't get me wrong! Masaya akong nakilala ang tunay kong pamilya. Akala ko kasi, tatanda na lang ako na ulila e. Hinanap nila ako, at sobrang masaya ako ron. Pero naalala ko kasi yung nangyari kanina. Naalala ko lahat ng pagkakataon na naguguidance ako dahil nanapak ng kaklase. Kaya naman ngumiti ako nang may pagmamalaki kay Father.

"Sabi sa inyo, eh. Hindi ako putok sa buho, eh."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time so i know there's still a lot of errors. but please bear with me :")


End file.
